Molds are widely used for manufacturing optical articles, such as light guide plates, lenses, and so on. A conventional press-molding mold includes a first mold part, a second mold part, and a bushing for receiving the first mold part and the second mold part therein. Generally, the first mold part includes a first molding surface. The second mold part includes a second molding surface spatially corresponding to the first molding surface.
In a glass lens molding process, the second mold part is inserted into the bushing, and then a glass preform is placed on the second molding surface of the second mold part. The first mold part is then inserted into the bushing to press (i.e. force the glass to a certain shape) the glass preform, thereby obtaining a predetermined glass lens.
However, during design or assembly discrepancies may occur between the position of the first mold part and the position of the second mold part, producing corresponding discrepancies in the finished article.
Therefore, a press-molding mold that overcomes the above-described problems is desired.